Devices of this type for guiding and/or holding objects in the form of a pipe, flexible tube or a cable or similar objects have already been known for a long time.
Thus, a device called a fastening clamp for fastening various types of pipelines, pipe fittings, covers or cables on a wall is known from DE 24 46 133 A1. This clamp has a type of foot part, from which two side parts arranged laterally at the foot part extend at approximately right angles in relation to the foot part. These side parts form, together with the foot part, a type of receiving element, which has, for example, a C-shaped or U-shaped inner contour extending in the shape of a circular arc, into which, for example, a pipe or a flexible tube can be inserted. The side parts form mutually spaced end sections, on which a closing or lid part can be placed to secure the received component. The inner contour of the lid part is adapted to the inner contour of the receiving element and can supplement this, for example, to form a circular opening. Instead of such a circular inner contour, other cross-sectional shapes of the opening, for example, a polygon or the like, may also be provided, which ultimately depends on the cross-sectional shape of the object to be received.
The foot part has a flat base to arrange this guiding or holding device on a foundation. Furthermore, a guiding or holding device, which can be used for a plurality of pipelines to be arranged at spaced locations next to each other, is also known from DE 24 46 133 A1. The foot part has a relatively “broad” configuration for this, so that a plurality of side walls, which form in pairs corresponding receiving elements for receiving a corresponding pipeline, can be accommodated next to each other. To secure the received components, a closing or lid element is provided, which “spans” over all “side walls” together in the closed state. Since the “side walls” associated with one another in pairs have the same predetermined distance from one another, only pipelines having the same diameter can be received. If pipelines of different diameters are to be received, a device dimensioned specially for this pipeline must always be provided. Variable use is thus not possible.
Furthermore, a guiding or holding device for pipes or similar, elongated objects, which comprises an essentially U-shaped basic body, which forms the receiving element for the pipe to be received, is known from DE 44 35 177 C2. This basic body has a bottom section with a flat base surface, which is joined laterally by side walls extending approximately at right angles thereto, which form flat limiting surfaces extending at right angles to the side walls at their free ends. The bottom part forms, together with the side walls, a receiving element with a U-shaped or C-shaped inner contour, which receives the pipe and which preferably extends in a circular arc shape in the object of DE 44 35 177 C2. In the base of the bottom part and the outer, likewise flat limiting surfaces of the free ends, undercut grooves, which extend parallel to these surfaces, are provided, said grooves being used to receive connection elements that can be inserted into the grooves.
Two or more adjacent receiving elements can thus be connected to one another in the object of DE 44 35 177 C2 by means of these connection pieces, so that receiving elements of different diameters can also be combined with one another into a guiding or holding device for receiving different pipe cross sections. At least two of these additional connection pieces are necessary to connect two receiving elements. In this basic configuration of these receiving elements, a total of eight such undercut grooves are provided in the base surface and in the lateral surfaces, which leads to a complicated and complex configuration.
Furthermore, a guiding or holding device for pipelines, flexible tubes, cables and the like, which has a foot part with two side parts, which together form an opening for receiving the corresponding pipeline, is known from DE 198 56 945 C1. The two side parts form a type of receiving element together with the foot part in this device as well. This receiving element defines with its two side parts a plane of symmetry extending at right angles to the receiving element, the foot part being arranged such that it extends symmetrically to this plane of symmetry approximately at right angles to the two side parts.
Furthermore, a lid, which is arranged pivotably and in one piece with one of the side parts, is provided in the object of DE 198 56 945 C1. At its free end, the lid has a type of holding claw, with which the cover can be caused to detachably mesh in the closed state with locking teeth arranged on the outer side on the other side part in the free end area thereof. To make it possible to connect two such guiding or holding devices to one another “one over the other,” the foot part is provided on the bottom side with a laterally open holding groove having a T-shaped configuration, with which the one receiving element can be connected to the closed lid of another receiving element having an identical configuration by the first receiving element with its holding groove being pushed over the closed lid of the second receiving element. Two or more receiving elements can thus be combined with one another to form a guiding or holding device. Since this holding groove is open on both sides and the lid does not form a stop of any kind, this positive-locking connection may inadvertently separate. Furthermore, it is difficult to replace a component received in the “lower” receiving element, for example, for repair purposes, because the lid can be opening only conditionally with the second receiving element attached.
Further, one of the side parts has, in the object of DE 198 56 945 C1, an outwardly projecting, T-shaped fastening element in its “lower” end area located towards the holding groove, while the other side part is likewise provided with a recess having a T-shaped configuration in the lower end area of the side part towards the holding groove. Due to this configuration, two receiving elements can also be brought stationarily into connection with one another next to each other. The recess extends here, starting from the holding groove of the bottom part, parallel to the direction in which the side part extends and its longitudinal extension is limited. To connect receiving elements laterally, the one receiving element with the recess of its side part is attached from the “top” to the fastening element of the side part of the other receiving element. This type of connection may also separate inadvertently, especially in case of mounting the first receiving element on a ceiling, because the fastening element of the second receiving element is to be inserted into the recess from “below.” Thus, a plurality of receiving elements can be connected to one another in the object of DE 198 56 945 C1 to form a guiding or holding device. However, there always is a risk that the connection may separate again by itself.
For a self-supporting mounting on ceilings, walls or on the floor, various holding elements are also provided in the subject of DE 198 56 945 C1, which are first screwed in a self-supporting manner to the ceiling, the wall or the floor. Such a holding element may be configured as a double-T section or as a holding plate and have laterally projecting holding webs, so that a receiving element with its bottom-side holding groove can be pushed over these holding webs. The drawback that the connection between the holding groove and the holding element may inadvertently separate is present here as well, especially in case of mounting on a wall with the holding groove extending in the vertical direction.